This disclosure relates to aircraft electrical systems, and more specifically to generator controls and bus controls for power and data distribution within an aircraft.
An aircraft can include one or more generators to power various systems in the aircraft. A generator control unit controls the output and operations of the generator. The generator control unit also functions to detect a variety of possible generator faults, such as an overvoltage condition, which could cause damage or a catastrophic loss to the aircraft. Additional power quality modules provide redundancy to the generator control unit's fault detection. Typically, each generator has a corresponding generator control unit and power quality module.
The aircraft electrical system also includes a number of power buses to distribute power from the generator and data buses for use with a variety of aircraft systems. A separate bus processing control unit controls these buses.